Yet Another Bunch Of Words
by Phenomstress
Summary: You take a bunch of words, you put them together, you get a story........sort of.....


Title: Yet Another Bunch O Words  
Author: Undertaker's Diva -and- Hunter's Goddess  
Rating: R (I have no idea what language will be in this!)  
Summary: You take a bunch of words, you put them together, and you get a story.......sort of....  
Disclaimer: Vince owns everything, seriously I looked it up. The authors own themselves.  
  
  
------------  
Undertaker's Diva -and- Hunter's Goddess: Gee's my name is getting way too long -shrugs- Hey Aya!  
  
Hurricane's Sidekick: What Marie?  
  
Marie: What are you doing?  
  
Aya: My homework  
  
Marie: Well stop  
  
Aya: Why?   
  
Marie: 'Cause I got writers block and I want to write a stupid fic and put you in it.  
  
Aya: O_o? Um, Ok -throws books down-  
  
Marie: Heh, cool, I got my way.  
  
Stephanie: I always get my way. -smiles all proud of herself-  
  
Aya: Who let the princess in?  
  
Eliseth: Me! She's my hero! If Marie wants this story to have any reviews she MUST have Stephanie in it!  
  
Stephanie: I've always liked you Jamie  
  
Jamie: Who doesn't?  
  
Marie: -cough- Um, what is the story going to be about?  
  
Aya: You're the author and you don't know what it's about?  
  
Marie: Was I supposed to?  
  
Jamie: Wake me up when something happens. -falls asleep-  
  
Marie: That's incouraging. Hmm, let's get some guys in here.  
  
Aya: Rhyno??  
  
Stephanie: Rhyno? Who would want Rhyno in a story?  
  
Aya: -glares- Rhyno is great!! He kicks ass!!  
  
Rhyno: Yep, I'm special cause Aya loves me....she also has a Y in her name, which makes her special too.  
  
Edge: Special ed...  
  
Jaime: -wakes up- EDGE!! -glomp-  
  
Aya: The Y in my name is in the middle...just like Rhyno's!  
  
Rhyno: Wow! I've never thought of that!  
  
Stephanie: Is everyone forgetting something important.....like ME!!  
  
Marie: Don't look at me I'm still thinking about the whole "Y" thing  
  
Stephanie: Well I know someone who apprecaites me!  
  
Marie: And who is that Miss high and mighty?  
  
Stephanie: Chris Jericho!  
  
Chris: Aww man! Why'd ya have to bring me into this fic?  
  
WWFDivaGirl: EEEE!!!! CHRIS!!!!! -glomp-  
  
Chris: O_o? Who is this?  
  
Marie: My bestfriend, she's obsessed with you.  
  
Chris: Should I be scared?  
  
Marie: She's nicer then your business partner!  
  
Bethany: -staring up at Chris- I'm sooooo much better!!  
  
Stephanie: Hey! You can't talk to me like that!! Jamie!!  
  
Jamie: -sitting on Edge's lap- This better be important Steph.  
  
Stephanie: I'm getting no respect!  
  
Undertaker: Hey! If anybody in this business doesn't get respect it's me!  
  
Marie: -glomps-  
  
Undertaker: O_o? What are you doing?  
  
Marie: Hey! I'm the author damnit! -snaps her fingers and Undertaker glomps to her leg- That's better!  
  
Bethany: If you can do that with Taker.....why am I still on the ground.  
  
Chris: Because I'm the LIVING LEGEND!! And I get on my knees for no one!!!   
  
Marie: Aw gees.  
  
Aya: -snaps her fingers-   
  
Rhyno: -gores Jericho-  
  
Bethany: O_O!! Aya! Did you do that?   
  
Aya: Yeah!  
  
Edge: Cool!  
  
Jamie: Shh! You only speak when I tell you too!  
  
Edge: Yes maam  
  
Jaime: Hey Marie, does that finger snap thing always work?  
  
Marie: It could  
  
Jaime: -snaps her fingers and Edge is wearing a toga- WooHoo!!!  
  
Bethany: -stand over Chris Jericho- You may not be on your knees but you're on the ground  
  
Chris: I gathered as much thank you.  
  
Perry Saturn: You're Welcome!  
  
Undertaker: What the hell?  
  
Marie: You should know, ain't you the master of hell?  
  
Rhyno: Ain't??  
  
Marie: I'm from Georgia  
  
Everyone: Oh....  
  
Rhyno: Does that mean you're slow?  
  
Marie: -glares- What?  
  
Austin: WHAT!?!  
  
Reader's of this fanfic: WHAT!?!  
  
Marie: -glares at you all- Don't try me!  
  
Jamie: -looks in the direction Marie is facing- Who are you talking too?  
  
Marie: -points at the readers- Them  
  
Rhyno: And people say I'm stupid  
  
Marie: -growls- Aya, you like Christian too right?  
  
Aya: Yeah why?  
  
Marie: -snaps her fingers and Rhyno is replaced with Christian-  
  
Aya: O_O!  
  
Christian: Where am I?  
  
Bethany: -sitting on Jericho's chest- FanFiction.Net  
  
Christian: Where?  
  
Austin: WHAT?!?  
  
Marie: -glares at reader's- Don't do it!  
  
Readers: .....  
  
Aya: He said "Where" Austin.  
  
Austin: Doh!  
  
Edge: Dude! He became Homer Simpson!  
  
Undertaker: He always did resemble him didn't he? Bald Hair, Love of beer...  
  
Marie: -smiles dreamily at Undertaker- He's so clever  
  
Jamie: MY man came up with it!  
  
Marie: Your point?  
  
Jamie: -snaps fingers-  
  
Edge: -spears Marie-  
  
Jamie: A spear has a point. Get it?  
  
Marie: I can't feel my legs!  
  
Christian: -walks up and kicks Marie's legs-   
  
Marie: OW!!! What are you doing?!?  
  
Christian: Helping  
  
Marie: How?  
  
Christian: -shrugs- Seemed like a good idea at the time  
  
Aya: -pats Christian on the head-  
  
Jericho: -laughs-  
  
Marie: -glares at Jericho-  
  
Bethany: O_O! -throws herself on Jericho- NO!! Don't snap your fingers and take him away!! He'll be good!!  
  
Chris: -whispers something to Bethany, who smiles-  
  
Bethany: -snaps her fingers-  
  
Undertaker: -disappears-  
  
Marie: -whimpers-  
  
Stephanie: -clears throat- Hello?! I'm still here!!  
  
Jamie: -glomps- You're my hero  
  
Edge: But?  
  
Marie: Forget it Edge, she's gone  
  
Edge: -whimpers-  
  
Marie: -realizes she's still on the ground- Oh yeah.....  
  
Christian: -helps her up-  
  
Marie: A little confused ain't ya? Ya kick me down then help me up!  
  
Christian: Aya told me too!  
  
Aya: Yeppers!  
  
Marie: Right! Where's Austin?  
  
Austin: -staring at the fanfic reader wearing the Goldberg shirt-   
  
Maire: Austin? -waves hand over his eyes- Hello?  
  
Perry Saturn: -hits Austin woth Moppy-  
  
Everyone: O_O!  
  
Bethany: Hey! I thought Raven got rid of Moppy  
  
Raven: I did  
  
Marie: RAVEN!!! -glomp-  
  
Raven: Um, hello  
  
Perry: This is Moppy's twin!  
  
Aya: What's her name?  
  
Perry: Moppy  
  
Everyone: ......  
  
Jamie: Perry? Moppy is gone  
  
Perry: So is Austin's career....YOUR WELCOME!!  
  
Austin: -wakes up- I saw......the......shirt.......THE HORROR!!!!  
  
Bethany: Who was on the shirt?  
  
Readers: GOLDBERG.....GOLDBERG.........GOLDBERG......  
  
Goldberg: -runs in and spears Edge- I'm the only one who can spear boy!  
  
Jamie: O_O!!! EDGE!!!! NO!!!! -takes out a gun and shoots Goldberg-  
  
Marie: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!  
  
Rocky: Hey! You stole my line!  
  
Jericho: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Bethany: You tell'em baby!!  
  
Christian: -throws a fit because no one has talked to him in a while-  
  
Aya: O_O! -snaps her fingers and Rhyno comes back-  
  
Rhyno: AYA!!  
  
Aya: RHYNO!!  
  
Edge: My head hurts.....  
  
Jamie: -holds Edge- Everything will be Ok! That mean old Goldberg won't hurt you no more!  
  
Marie: -twirls one of Raven's braids- The blonde is a nice touch  
  
Raven: Really? I thought it brought out my eyes  
  
Marie: Oh yeah, very macho  
  
Macho Man Randy Savage: Someone call me  
  
Bethany: No, but do you have a Slim Jim?  
  
Savage: -hands her a Slim Jim-  
  
Marie: Ok, too many people, And I'm getting tired so I'll finish this story later.  
  
Edge: What'll happen to us until then?  
  
Marie: -shrugs- We are about to find out  
  
Bethany, Aya, Jamie: -shudder-  
  
Rhyno: -holds Aya-  
  
Edge: -holds Jamie-  
  
Jericho: -hold Bethany-  
  
Marie: -stares at Raven- What are you waiting for?  
  
Raven: Sorry, didn't know it was my cue yet. -holds Marie-  
  
Stephanie: What About Me?  
  
Raven: What About You? What About Me? What About Raven?  
  
Marie: Love the way you through that in  
  
Raven: Thanks  
  
Stephanie: Well?  
  
Austin: -stares at Stephanie- Hmmm.....  
  
Stephanie: I need to be held to!  
  
Austin: -holds beer-  
  
Stephanie: -pouts-  
  
  
  
  
----------  
TBC 


End file.
